


Endlessly

by twinfIames



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinfIames/pseuds/twinfIames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misses Louis and writes a letter for him. He keeps the rest to himself and both you and I don't completely know what happened to them or what happened to that letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

Louis,  
I know it's been long.  
I'm sorry.  
I hope you come back.  
I'm not asking you to if you are already happy.  
It's just… I always wish that you slide into my messages,  
and I'll read it with a smile on my face.  
I want to see your name on my notifications.  
I miss you.  
I desperately want to feel your touches again.  
I want to feel your tiny little body trapped in my embrace.  
I want to feel your small fingers wrapped around my curls,  
fiddling with each strand as time goes by when we cuddle.  
I just… Miss you.  
I love you, Lou.  
I hope you're happy, and I hope you know I haven't moved on.  
I'll be staying here, waiting for you 'til I reach 6ft down from under.  
I want to feel your hands snake around my torso, wrapping me in  
a tight embrace.  
And I desperately want to feel your kisses around my neck down to  
my collarbones because you aren't tall enough to reach my lips.  
Your soft lips tickling against the soft skin of my neck.  
I love watching you laugh at my horrible jokes, your eyes forming crinkles  
as you smile. Your head tilting backwards, your laugh being  
the melody to my ears.  
Remember that day… when we were cuddling? I do.  
We were watching your favorite, and I'd not focused from the start of the  
movie 'til the end. Because I was thinking of this day.  
The day I would be without you,  
What would I do?  
I was asking myself.  
Then you'd look up at me and ask me what's wrong.  
I paused for a minute, asking myself again;  
Who would've asked me this when I was thinking something, rather intense, and you weren't with me.  
And a tear slipped from my eye as you kissed it away.  
"What's wrong?" you whispered again.  
I don't want to write down what I said because the memories I've kept of us..  
are locked away in a chest.  
It's deep down under my soul and setting fire to it and opening the kept memories brings back the pain,  
The pain of having something that was so special, and losing it right away.  
And yes, I am stupid for writing this letter and bringing back the pain and memories even if I had said I didn't want it to be brought back. But  
what else could I do with my life? No. scratch that. What else could I do without you?  
I miss you, Lou.  
Come back,  
I'm sorry.  
I love you.  
And I'm here.  
Endlessly.  
your H.


End file.
